


I apologise for banning you

by inferno_ram



Series: Requests from ppl [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Apologies, Author is a Jschlatt apologist, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled Wilbur soot, I Tried, I honestly hate this ngl, I'd die for the man, I'll probably re-write this in the future, I'm sorry rats, Probably doesn't make any sense, i swear i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: He sat down on a log, reached into his blazer and pulled out a flask.His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching him.Instead of Quackity the person was,well persons, were Wilbur Soot and Tommy.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Alexis | Quackity, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Requests from ppl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I apologise for banning you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rats_eats_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats_eats_cats/gifts).



> I'm sorry for the long ass waiting period and for the terrible writing. Sorry if it's confusing.

Schlatt had just left the party.  
He hated things like this. Loud noises, crowded rooms, wine, classical music.  
Basically anything his mother would deem "womanly".

He walked far enough so that he wouldn't be able to be seen by the people but close enough to hear the music.

He sat down on a log, reached into his blazer and pulled out a flask.  
Screwing it open and drinking it.

When he was done drinking, he looked up at the sky.  
It was dark, but the moon and stars gave most of the light. He considered it a gorgeous site.

His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Quackity I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
No response, only that the footsteps stopped.

Well now he was just annoyed. He turned his head around and yelled.  
"Quackity I swear to go-"  
Instead of Quackity the person was ,well persons, were Wilbur Soot and Tommy.

"Oh."

Schlatt turned his head back around, tilted his head and took a swig of whiskey.

"Oh? OH? THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU EXILED, FOR NO APPARENT BY THE WAY, AND YOU JUST SAY 'oh'?!" The younger Brit yelled at the ram.  
The older one is standing there. Waiting for a response from the ram.

He put the cap back on the flask.  
"It was Dream's idea."

"What?" The two were stunned by the calm reply.

"The exile. It was Dream's idea," It was like he didn't care. "I honestly didn't want to do it. But when a guy holds a sword to your neck you really don't have a choice." Still not looking at the others.

"So you honestly regret banning me- I-I mean us?"

Schlatt sighed and became tenses.  
"Yes. I honestly do regret. You guys can sit down and we can talk I guess."  
And they sat down, Wilbur right next to Schlatt and Tommy on the grass.

"The presidential election was a mistake. Dream promised me to go back to L'manburge and money. I had no idea that it was going to turn out like this. If I could go back and deny him, I would."

The ram spoke up and almost looked like he was going to cry. The two brits said nothing and just listened.

"I'll see if I can remove the banned but it'll probably take me time. For now I have a place you two can stay if you wish."

"That's nice Schlatt but I don't know if we can forgive you as of now."

A sharp inhale.

" That's very unstandable."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry rat :(  
> I honestly tried but I ended up with this mess. 😃👍  
> I'm most likely going to rewrite this in the future (after I'm caught up with requests-)


End file.
